Sora's Wand
by I Hate Country Music
Summary: Cross Over, Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter, HHr, Sokai


**Disclaimer**

I do not own these stories, but the cross over idea is mine.

(A/N: This story is told in 3rd person P.O.V. except when otherwise stated)

**Chapter 1**

There is a room in the Heart Of All Worlds, in Kingdom Hearts itself. This room is open only to a handful of the all the worlds' most powerful wizards and the Keyblade Masters. In this room there were currently six men (sorry ladies, I'm not sexist, this is how it is though) seated around a circular table. They addressed each other as equals, as Generals in the War Against Evil, their soldiers fighting for them, fighting with them. One of the men spoke, "Welcome, I'm glad to see you all here," said an elderly, silver haired man. "I'm assuming you all know _why_ we're here … There is a threat to all our worlds …"

"Albus," interjected a younger, yet equally silver haired youth, "please don't address us like we're students at your damn school!"

"Riku! Keep a respectful tone when speaking to the Hogwarts Headmaster!" shouted a now infuriated blonde haired man.

"It's alright Diz," sighed Albus "Riku _is_ right, we're here as equals, we should treat each other accordingly. I am sure you all know about the threat of Lord Voldemort in my world, and while I understand the implications of interfering with the worlds, we must now face facts, Lord Voldemort has somehow found out about the worlds and their Hearts." Albus paused to allow the murmuring to stop before he continued. "It would seem he now knows about the power of Hearts and love, luckily he didn't believed in it until now. If he could find a way to open a portal to the worlds Heart or a portal to any other world, he would not only become unstoppable but he would also become a big a threat as the Heartless. We must stop this at all costs," concluded Albus.

Albus too a minute to look around him at the others gathered there in that room. Merlin, King Mickey and King Arthur's Wizard Assistant, Albus' recruiter to this group and the Wizarding World's most beloved wizard, narrowly beating out both Harry, himself, and Gilderoy Lockheart in Witch Weekly's poll taken after Albus' funeral. Next to him was Yen Sid, King Mickey's magical trainer. Diz, or Ansem The Wise, depending on who you ask, the Original Researcher of the Darkness and the Heartless. King Mickey, the representative of his Kingdom and of his Champion, one of the heroes of light in his realm and a Keyblade Master. Then there was Riku, the King's personal assistant and guardian, best friend to the King's Champion and another Keyblade Master. And then there was Albus himself, modest to a fault, who considered himself to be a teacher, friend of his students, enemy to the Darkness and those who immersed themselves in it, and one handsome Chocolate Card. "King Mickey, I believe you have trained your Champion in the Art Of Magic and the Way Of The Sword?"

"Gosh, I'm sure he knows how to handle a sword, but he might be a little less than competent in the Art Of Magic," said King Mickey. "I don't know, maybe Sora can learn to …"

"WHAT?" Riku exploded, this was unfair, first Sora gets Kairi, and then the King thinks that Sora is more capable of handling the job they were tiptoeing around than he was??!! He had to protect his reputation and his pride "Your Champion is SORA?! I thought you were the Champion, or at least me! Leave Sora alone, he's young, he's not powerful enough, he's in love with Kairi, he's …"

"Your only equal," concluded Diz. "You're jealous of Sora. Let's just trust in King Mickey and Albus' _unbiased_ judgment."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Diz. I am ashamed to say that I have not trained my Champion in Way Of The Sword, unless you count a small yet intense battle against a snake in his 2nd year," Albus had a hard time not chuckling during his admittance of his Champion's lack of skill.

"King Mickey" said Yen Sid, speaking for the first time since his arrival, "do you still have the Gummi Ship right?"

"Yes," said the King, confused about where the conversation was going. "But what does that have to do with our current problem?"

"Well, let's just say that we took destiny into our own hands and _brought together_ the Champions of Light under our own terms instead of letting them unite when Kingdom Hearts decides to unify them" concluded Yen Sid.

"Well," said Albus as he rose from his seat, "if that's the plan, let's get going. I think the risk of interfering with the natural order of the worlds outweighs the risk of Voldemort reaching this sacred place."

With a last distasteful glance at Albus, Riku rose from his seat next to the king, "So, where to next?"

"You heard the council, to Destiny Islands." And with that they left, some apparated, some just vanished, leaving the King and Riku alone in Kingdom Hearts.

"Well, let's go your majesty" said a resigned Riku as he opened a dark portal.


End file.
